A radio frequency identification (RFID) tag is a radio frequency transponder that automatically responds to receipt of a radio frequency inquiry signal with a radio frequency response signal that identifies the RFID tag.
An RFID tag may be permanently assembled into an apparatus at manufacture to enable identification of the apparatus and enable tracking of the apparatus as it is manufactured, distributed and sold.